


Atomic Jealousy

by hoffkk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Barry, SnowBarry - Freeform, atomic jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has set his sights on Caitlin, since they are both single. Cue jealous and protective Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomic Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy snowbarry fanfic. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks!

Barry shot upward in bed and was breathing erratically. He had been having the same nightmare for days, ever since he found Dr. Well's secret lair. Images of Wells and the reverse flash, Wells voice saying "The ones you love will suffer...until...you...die.", then more images of Wells attacking Cisco, his mom, Joe, Iris...  
The weirdest part was the newspaper. He would be looking at that newspaper from the future. It would be the same as before, but the by-line was always different. Instead of Iris's name it always said Caitlin...Caitlin Snow-Allen. Then he would hear her voice, filled will sorrow say "I didn't want him to be a hero, I wanted him to be my husband."  
Barry remembered the day that Caitlin said that to him. In reality, she had been talking about her late fiancé, Ronnie, but in the dream... he wasn't so sure.  
What did this mean? Why her name? Why those words? Most importantly, why were the only things that calmed him the lyrics to Summer Nights and remembering the feel of her hand in his?  
*****  
Barry couldn't-wouldn't-admit to himself that he had feelings for Caitlin. He was still in love with Iris...wasn't he? Maybe, maybe not. Either way, that didn't mean that he had some subconscious feelings for Caitlin that were manifesting itself in his nightmare. Absolutely not. So why was he so excited to get to STAR Labs, again?  
Barry entered the main room where the team did most of their lab work and stopped in his tracks. There he saw a giggly Caitlin, toying with a strand of her reddish-brown hair as she chatted up none other than Ray Palmer. They both leaned in to look closer at something on the computer screen and bumped shoulders, causing another giggle to escape from Caitlin's mouth. Ray adjusted his muscled arm, resting his hand on her back, making more room for the two of them at the small desk  
Barry just stared at them for a moment. His brow furrowed and his stomach tightened. He didn't like Ray being that close to her. Without another thought, Barry cleared his throat, making his presence known. Surely they would separate once they realized they had a witness to their...flirting? That's how it always worked in the movies right? Barry thought it was a good, simple plan, but it could not have gone more wrong.  
"Barry!" Caitlin startled, knocking her coffee all over Ray, turning his white thermal shirt brown. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I-"  
Before she could finish, Ray pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing a perfectly sculpted torso, including two beautifully chiseled pecs and what could only be described as an eight-pack.  
Caitlin's mouth was hanging wide open. So was Barry's.  
Son of a...how do I compete with that? Barry cursed to himself. Sure, lightning gave him abs, but he wasn't exactly what you'd call macho or buff or...Ray.  
"Do you guys have an extra shirt?" Ray asked, directing his question to both of them.  
"Uh, Yeah, one sec!" Caitlin tossed out quickly, running to get a STAR Labs t-shirt from the back room and to hide her blush.  
Barry distracted himself by using his super speed to clean up the mess. Too bad that only lasted a nanosecond. Now, he was standing in an awkward, half-naked silence with Ray.  
"So..." Barry trailed off. "How's Felicity?"  
Sadness flashed in Ray's eyes for a brief moment before he responded. "She's good. Busy. Mostly with Arrow stuff."  
"Ah." Barry nodded.  
Suddenly Ray blurted, "We broke up...It was mutual."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that." Barry said, keeping his gaze focused on the wall behind Ray's head. Where was Cait with that shirt?  
"Here you go!" Speak of the devil. Caitlin fast walked towards Ray, handing him the blue and gray t-shirt. "I really am sorry, I'm usually not so klutzy."  
"It's fine, really." Ray promised. "But...if you really want to make it up to me, you can let me take you to dinner tonight."  
Barry's heart squeezed at his words, then he crossed his arms over his chest trying to protect it. Like hell she's going. Over my dead body.  
Caitlin's eyes went wide, but she recovered nicely before speaking. "That's sweet...but you don't have to do that."  
"Consider it a thank you, then, for helping me upgrade the ATOM suit." Ray flash his dopey, yet sexy smile that girls loved.  
Caitlin was surprised. Ray was a nice guy with a clearly very nice body...but she just wasn't interested in him romantically. She cut a quick glance at Barry and half-smirked. Taking in his angry, jealous stature, her eyes filled with mischief. She looked back into Ray's warm brown eyes and smiled, "You know what? Dinner sounds great."  
It took all of Barry's self-control not to react. Realizing the vein in his neck was popping, he casually rubbed at it, feigning coolness.  
"Excellent. I'll pick you up around 8 in my helicopter." Ray said, then looked at his watch. "I should get going. I have a few things that I need to take care of."  
"Wouldn't want to keep you." Barry finally spoke.  
"See you guys later." Ray said too peppy for Barry's taste.  
As he exited, Caitlin went over to another computer and began working.  
Finally able to relax a bit, Barry dropped his arms and stared at the beautiful scientist in front of him. The girl was brilliant and looked incredibly sexy in the modest blouse and pencil skirt she was wearing. Not to mention, she was probably one of the kindest people he had ever met. Barry inwardly sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think this whole date thing with Ray is a good idea..."  
"Oh?" Caitlin asked, not even glancing his way.  
"I mean, he just broke up with Felicity..." Barry stated.  
"He asked me, Barry," Caitlin pointed out. "...so clearly he is ready to move on."  
"Maybe...but, c'mon, he's not really your type anyway." Barry tried again.  
"Oh really? And what is my type, exactly? Caitlin asked, finally looking him in the eye, arms crossed.  
"Well..." Barry began, deciding to be honest with her, "I mean he has the looks and the brains and all, but I just think you need someone a little younger...and possibly shorter. Someone who complements you rather than over shadows you. Someone who's a little more...subtle."  
During his little rant, Caitlin made her way over so she was standing in front of Barry. Smiling she answered, "I don't know if I would call super speed subtle..."  
Barry tried to play dumb, "Wh-what?"  
"You were describing yourself, weren't you?" Caitlin said knowingly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.  
"Fine, I'll just ask Ray if he knows anyone fitting that lovely description you gave me when we go out tonight." She said half-serious, half-teasing as she turned around to head back to her computer.  
"Cait..." Barry trailed off, grabbing her forearm and spinning her back around to face him.  
"Yes?" she queried.  
He just stood there a minute, gazing into her hazel eyes. Still holding her am with one hand, he used his other to rub the back of his head.  
"Look, Barry, I'm going on this date," Caitlin declared with her free hand resting on her hip, "Unless, you can give me one good reason why-"  
Caitlin didn't get to finish her sentence. Before she could process what was happening, Barry pulled her in, cupping the side of her face with his free hand and kissing her forcefully. His other hand moved to her waist as hers moved to grab onto his arms.  
Pulling away breathless, she smiled, "Well, Mr. Allen, that is a very good reason."  
He kissed her again, before he responded. "So, does that mean you're not going to go out with Ray?" He quirked a brow, trying to be funny, but looking a little scared at what she might say.  
"What do you think?" Caitlin answered, before leaning in a kissing him deeper.  
Barry was an idiot, but he was her idiot, and they both planned on keeping it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! If so, check out my other stories and my tumblr page! (My tumblr is under the same name as my AO3 account: hoffkk) Thanks! :)


End file.
